More specifically, the invention relates to digital display scales having a load receiver acting on an arrangement of two parallel leaf springs which moves relative to a base member, whereby the leaf springs, together with a mounting support connected to a base member, and a supporting structure connected to the load receiver form a parallelogram, the scale also having a capacitor with two capacitor plates the spacing between which changes when the load receiver is subjected to a load such that capacitance can be evaluated as a measure of the load. Such devices have one of the two capacitor plates, which is between the leaf springs, connected to the mounting support through an insulating piece.
With scales of the type just mentioned, an example of which is seen in German Patent document No. DE-PS 2914449, the two capacitor plates are arranged between the two leaf springs and can be connected in a detachable manner to either the mounting support or the supporting structure through insulating parts. The sub-assembly consisting of the leaf springs, the insulating parts, and the capacitor plates can then be connected to the base member by means of screws. In order to achieve the desired accuracy with such scales of the prior art, not only do the capacitor plates, which are arranged between the parallel leaf springs, need to be adjusted, but the unit as a whole requires adjustment. This usually means that three components with at least four screws must be adjusted. This is considered a problem in that it is, above all, time-consuming.